Final Fantasy 7: Distant Love
by CJP
Summary: It's been weeks after Cloud destroyed Sephiroth..... Everyone's happy....well that is, everyone except Cloud.... He can't stop thinking about Sephiroth....and ViceVersa... What's going on? Find out!! Yaoi in later chappies....
1. The Unexpected Breakout

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters... Yadda yadda yadda.....   
  
The Breakout  
  
A/N: If you wanna flame me, THEN FLAME ME!! I don't care, I like it and that's all that counts...... (and the opinions of those who praise me) ENJOY!!!  
  
Cloud delivered the final blow, finishing his Omnislash combo. Sephiroth fell back, blood dripped from his forehead......His cold eyes stared at Cloud as though to say it was a mistake.But nevertheless beams of light shot out of Sephiroth destroying him for good.. Cloud had those kind of dreams ever since that day. What was going on? Why was he having those dreams? Those are the answers that Cloud's trying to find out....  
  
"Why am I thinking of you? thought Cloud in his sleep   
  
  
  
"I dunno, but stop..." said a familiar cold distant voice  
  
"But I can't, I can't help it."  
  
"Well try, because I'm dead remember?"  
  
"It doesn't feel like you're gone..."  
  
"That's because you're surrounded by the ones you love."  
  
"But am I truly? I mean, my still feels that something or someone is missing..."  
  
"I can't help there, I am just your imagination.. And I still dno't get why I am here..."  
  
"I can't stop thinking about you...."  
  
"Can't stop thinking about who?" said a girl's voice   
  
Cloud woke from his dreams, startled by the brunette who hovered over him..  
  
"You were talking in your sleep, I got concerned... Is everything okay?" asked Tifa  
  
".....Yeah...." lied Cloud  
  
"Are you sure? Because I'm here for you Cloud, I'll help you with any problem that you have.....I love you."  
  
A sharp pain hit Cloud's heart. Why was this there? He DID love Tifa, didn't he? He did have feelings for her, didn't he? Then why does he feel so guilty? Cloud couldn't force himself to say those words back to her.... So he turned away...  
  
"Um, Cloud there IS something wrong isn't there?" asked Tifa hurt  
  
Cloud glanced up from his bed and looked at her with his blue eyes   
  
"No, no!! There's nothing wrong Tifa, I love you to!!" he said forcing it out  
  
There it was again!! That sharp pain in his heart. He hated to lie to her, or any of his friends but he didn't want to hurt her. But everytime he tried to tell her his feelings it have been covered up with another lie.... As he slowly got dressed he cursed himself for hurting Tifa more by lying to her.  
  
"Hey Cloud!!" said Yuffie brightly as she walked into the room "How's it going?"  
  
"No to well...."  
  
"Aww.....why?"  
  
"I can't say.."  
  
"Did you LOSE YOUR MATERIA? I WILL KILL YOU IF I HAVE TO LEAVE THIS GROUP!!"  
  
"No Yuffie, I didn't lose the materia.. Geeze is that all you think about?"  
  
"Actually....I think about alot of other things, materia just happens to be top on my list..."  
  
"What do you think about Yuffie, if it's besides materia?"  
  
"I think about my family, especially my....my mother....I think about what she would think about me now..."  
  
Yuffie looks down so Cloud couldn't see her tears that formed in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away...  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know..."  
  
"That's okay..." said Yuffie drying her eyes  
  
"You know what?" said Cloud smiling  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let's go to the dinning room and see the others!!"  
  
"Yeah!!"  
  
They walked into the dinning room to see the others starring at them...  
  
"Hi Cloud!!" said RedXIII  
  
  
  
"Hi!!" said Cloud smiling  
  
Usually every morning Cloud sat by Tifa but today was different, he felt that he should sit somewhere else seeing as he didn't know if he still loved her...  
  
"Why are you still thinking about me? You killed me, you have your life..."  
  
"I don't have everything Sephiroth, you should know that..."  
  
"But you have Tifa, the one you LOVE don't you?"  
  
Again Cloud's heart started to hurt.. He knew Sephiroth was being sarcastic. Sephiroth wanted his life to be a failur, he wanted his life to be destroyed... He hated Cloud as much as Darkness hates the Light. Cloud hated him as well. But why couldn't he stop thinking about him?  
  
"Cloud did you hear me?" said a rough voice  
  
"CLOUD!!" screamed the voice irritated  
  
Cloud broke from his trans and looked up. It was Vincent's voice.. Vincent stared at Cloud.   
  
"I'm sorry, I was off in my own world. What did you say Vincent?"  
  
"I was saying that don't you think that the Shinra Mansion should be destroyed."  
  
"Why would we do that?"  
  
"Are you incredibly STUPID, because if you hadn't noticed all those files of what happened are down there.. Those files that Sephiroth read...."  
  
Suddenly Cloud felt different from before with Tifa. He felt sick and if he had've been any other person he would've thrown up!!  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"Why not Cloud?"  
  
"Because, the world needs to know what happened down there, it's part of their history. We can't have them be naive about what went on!!"  
  
"That's true."  
  
"Plus, since Sephy's gone we don't have to worry about anyone going crazy!!"  
  
"Did I just call Sephiroth, SEPHY?!" thought Cloud  
  
"Did YOU just call him Sephy?" said Vincent  
  
But before Cloud could think of an excuse Yuffie butted in.  
  
"ARE WE GONNA EAT OR ARE WE GONNA TALK?! BECAUSE I'M HUNGRY!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyeone sighed at Yuffie's outburst and then began to pass the food around. All the while Vincent stared at Cloud... Cloud felt uneasy in the room after that that and tried to ignore Vincent's glare but he couldn't.  
  
"Are you going to burn a hole in Cloud's forheaed Vincent? Geeze everyone says things that they don't mean!!!" said Tifa  
  
Vincent looked at Tifa and then back at Cloud. He knew that something was wrong. Something was wrong with Cloud though he couldn't put his finger on it. Not wanting to alarm the others he sat quietly and waited for Cloud to be alone. Soon, the others left and it was just the to of them....  
  
"Cloud can I ask you something?"  
  
Vincent had a serious look on his face when he said that. Cloud knew that something was commingup, a question that Cloud couldn't answer..... Well not until he found out himself....  
  
"What is it Vincent?"  
  
"I wanted to ask you, why were you acting so strange today... It's not like you to not want to destroy anything that had to do with Shinra and Sephiroth..."  
  
"I know, but II'm not sure why I'm not myself either....."  
  
"Is there something wrong that I can help you with?"  
  
"No, there's nothing..."  
  
"I'm your friend, just to let you know, you don't have to have so much pride.."  
  
"I DON'T HAVE PRIDE!!! Geeze!!! Why does everyone say that?"  
  
"I'll just leave you alone, okay Cloud?"  
  
:"Fine!!"   
  
"I can see you need your space and I don't want to bother youl...  
  
"See, you're making people believe that you are crazy..."  
  
After Vincent left, Cloud responded to the voice..  
  
"I'm not crazy YOU ARE!!!"  
  
"Am I the one talking to myself?"  
  
"..................."  
  
Cloud left the room and decided to take a nap...  
  
(In the Lifestream)  
  
Sephiroth was sitting there, trapped inside the Lifestream for all eternity. His every move was monitered. He had been kept alive in the lifestream for one purpse only. To watch his biggest nemisis save the world and live in it.But even though Sephiroth hated Cloud there was something about him that made it impossible to loathe him as much as he should. Sephiroth began to realize that he was glad that he had died instead of Cloud.  
  
"Why?" said Sephiroth  
  
"Why what? Why can't you stop thinking about me?"  
  
"You tell me, I've probably been watching you to long.."  
  
"I doubt it's that Sephiroth, you're upset to see that I'm still alive aren't you? That I have someone tolove and you....you have nothing nor no one.."  
  
"That's not true!!" said Sephiroth  
  
"Then who loves you?"   
  
"My mother Jenova loves me..."  
  
"Are you the kind, only a mother could love? Or is there someone special out there that fits your category for love?"  
  
"I am alone.." replied Sephiroth hastilly  
  
Sephiroth knew that some part of him did love someone but he didn't know who. Why should he, the person who killed so many deserve to love at all? He wandered that day after day of his eternal wait. It pained him to see Cloud kiss Tifa, and it pained him to see Cloud sad. He didn't know what was going on..  
  
"Is the reason why I feel these emotions part of the Cetra's curse?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry this has nothing to do with the Cetra... How you feel is of your own free will.. You have emotions Sephiroth, just because you've never felt them doesn't mean that they aren't there...  
  
"I never said that, 'Cloud' now did I?"  
  
"You didn't have to, I know how you feel.. It's really obvious......"  
  
"No it's not, stop saying that!! If I could I'd end your life like I should've when I had the chance!!"  
  
"Then what's stopping you Sephiroth? I mean, you say you can do it but obviously you can't or won't. Is there something about me that you just have to know about?"  
  
Sephiroth sighed in defeat.. He knew that this conversation was going nowehere... He also knew that what 'Cloud' had said was true... But there was nothing left for him to do...... Or was there?!  
  
"I've got it!! I know, I'll break out of here!! That way, I can kill Cloud!!"  
  
Sephiroth planned out what he would do for the next couple of hours. To Sephiroth, this was his chance to show not only the world his superior power, but to show Cloud Strife...as well...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
So how did you like it? When it was italic at the top (on Cloud's part) it was supposed to be Sephiroth talking, if you hadn't figured it out.. And the bottom was supposed to be Cloud's voice.... Strange huh? Well please R&R!!! 


	2. Crossed Paths

A/N: DAMMIT IF I OWNED IT SEPHY WOULD BE LOCKED IN MY ROOM OKAY?! So I don't! BLAH!   
  
Crossed Paths  
  
It was the next day when Cloud woke up. He had slept the entire day, even though he felt energized he knew that he was still tired. He even had a dream, that Sephiroth had broken out of the LifeStream and was comming after him! But he knew that couldn't be true. Could it? Cloud didn't want to even think of what could or should he say WOULD happen if that were to come true....  
  
"Cloud?" said a voice  
  
Cloud had been in his room, unconciously sharpening his Ultima Weapon as though a battle was comming up. He looked at where the sound was comming from. It was Tifa again. Not wanting to see her face, he looked down. He had then realized that he was sharpening his sword. He also realized that he didn't love Tifa anymore.  
  
"What?" he replied coldly  
  
"A-are you okay? You slept all of yesterday away, it's not like you to give up a chance to hunt for more gil."  
  
"I'm fine Tifa, don't worry about me okay?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, I don't need anyone taking care of me, I'm not some baby! I can make decisions on my own and if I want to sleep all day, then that's none of your business Tifa."  
  
His voice sounded cold to her. She looked at Cloud with confusion and hurt in her eyes. She didn't know what to make of what Cloud had just said to her... Was she not, Cloud's fiancee?Did he forget that? Or was he playing with her, she couldn't really tell at this point. Though something about him seemed serious. And she started to question everything about their relationship. If you could call what they had, one.  
  
"I didn't say that you were a baby. I-I just wanted to know if you were okay..."  
  
Cloud sighed and continued what he was doing. But before long, Tifa bursted out into tears, breaking the silence. He hated to continue to lie to her and hurt her but until he was he was sure of his love, he had to. When he saw Tifa cry, which she rarely did, the part of him that still loved her comforted her. She glanced at him, her eyes still full of confusion and hugged him as hard as she could..........  
  
"I still love you Tifa....., I do."  
  
There it was again. But this time sharper. The pain seemed to grow with the bigger lies that he told. He felt it this time even more than the last. He winced in pain as Tifa hugged him harder. Tifa gazed into his eyes and kissed him. Usually Cloud felt a spark, but when he kissed her, he felt nothing at all......  
  
"Poor Cloud, poor poor confused Cloud..... Don't know whether you love her or not. It's simple because you DON'T."  
  
Cloud ignored the fact that what Sephiroth had wsaid was true..... He didn't love her.... But then who DID he love?  
  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you loved me. But then again, that's impossible right? seeing as we're enemies."  
  
Cloud was silent for a moment. He began to think about what Sephiroth had just said. Was it true? Did Cloud love Sephiroth? Cloud didn't want to think of what would happen if he did so he put it further back into his mind. He tried to concentrate on Tifa and her feelings. He looked down at her. She had a soft glow to her. She had fallen asleep in his arms..... He knew that she would be even more hurt if he told her now. Scolding himself for not loving the beautifal maiden that had fallen asleep against him, he took her to his bed. He layed her down and kissed her forehead, He then left the room.  
  
"That was sweet of you."  
  
"Shut up! I don't need to hear from you." growled Cloud  
  
"Sure, blame me for your love problems! Hey if it wasn't for me, you and Tifa wouldn't have gotten together!!"  
  
Cloud sighed and decided that maybe taking a walk by himself would cheer him up. He left the room and went outside of his house.  
  
"I'll never get used to seeing everything so......"  
  
"So lively? Is that what you're trying to say?  
  
"............"  
  
Cloud walked around. He felt so different in his heart.... But then something hit him... What was this feeling? It feels like danger is nearby but would Cloud know from where? Cloud stopped in the middle of his walk. The bushes russled. He pulled out his Ultima Weapon.  
  
"WHO'S THERE! COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF!"   
  
"That's really smart.... Let them know that you're there so that they can AMBUSH YOU."  
  
The russle became louder and louder. Soon a figure came out... It's.......  
  
"YUFFIE!"  
  
"Huh? Did I scare yoa? Huh huh? Cause it looked like I did! Nyak nyak nyak!"  
  
"Yuffie, that wasn't funny! I could've killed you!!"  
  
"All Creation would've taken care of that worry for you." grinned Yuffie  
  
"That's not the point geez, I thought you were HIM!"  
  
"Who's him?"  
  
"...................."  
  
"You mean Sephiroth don't you?"  
  
"............."  
  
"You believe he's still alive? But that's impossible! You killed him, and he DIED."  
  
"I know, I guess that I well... I sorta..... well I don't know anymore."  
  
"That's okay Cloud! Have you seen Tifa? I've been looking all over for her and I can't find her!"  
  
"What for?!"  
  
"For um.....um........"  
  
Yuffie began to stammer and blush. She nkew what she wanted to say, but couldn't dare say it in front of a boy!! Let alone Cloud, he wouldn't understand! She looked down and sorta mummbles something incoherantly under her breath.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Something! It's really important! I'm really in need of her help!"  
  
"Yuffie, just tell me what it is and I can help you."  
  
"I don't think you can."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Yuffie whispers something into Cloud's ears. His eyes widen with horror and nkows that Yuffie DEFINETLY needs Tifa's help.  
  
"She's uh, uh, in my room sleeping! Just don't er.....bleed anymore okay? Well not in my room... I just er...got it cleaned!"  
  
"Don't worry about me Cloud! Nyak nyak!"  
  
"I'm more worried about my room."  
  
By the time he had said that Yuffie had vanished. Cloud continued on until he got to somewhere very familiar. All of a sudden as though he was in a trance, he followed a path until he unconciously got to a place where it was forbidden to go, ever since that day..... All of a sudden he felt cold. He looked around and his trance was broken. It had taken him all the way to the Northern Crater. And what's more, was that it seemed that Sephiroth's voice in his head had stopped. The Crater looked different.... Cloud used to sneak and bring himself there after the battle just to wander around again... But today, something was wrong..... The place didn't seem deserted anymore. Dragons roamed around like before.......everything was alive....just like it was when HE was there....  
  
"What's going on?" Cloud thought to himself  
  
He found himself walking the same path that he had tooken to get to Sephiroth. What was he doing? He didn't know why, but something made him go that way... After fighting monsters and collecting gil, he finally reached the spot where Sephiroth was... There...he saw someone he thought he'd never see agai. Was it his imagination? Or did he just see.... No, it couldn't be Sephiroth!!  
  
"Who's down there?" Cloud shouted  
  
"Surely you'd know...." the cold voice said  
  
This time he was for sure that the voice wasn't comming from his head. He spun around just in time to see Sephiroth attack him!! As he fought him he wandered to himself what brought Sephiroth back. Cloud attacked Sephiroth with 4X cut but Sephiroth blocked his attacks! It even seemed that Sephiroth had gained more power!  
  
"What the hell is going on?" thought Cloud  
  
Finally after 20 minutes of fighting Sephiroth had the advantage... He pinned Cloud in the corner and knocked away his sword. Cloud fell back on the cold ground. When Cloud tried to read for it, Sephiroth kicked it away. Cloud was at Sephiroth's mercy now.  
  
"Why are you back?!" Cloud asked  
  
Cloud thought Sephiroth was going to kill him. His heart pounded, his life flashed before his eyes. He remembered his friends, Tifa, Yuffie, Barret, Vincent, Red XIII, Cid and Caitsith... But instead of Sephiroth killing him... Sephiroth bent down until his face was level to Cloud's...  
  
"This is only the beginning of your eternal torture my friend...."  
  
Saying that, Sephiroth roughly forced his lips against Cloud's while biting it, making Cloud bleed. Sephiroth tasted Cloud's blood as he kissed him..... After the rough kiss, Sephiroth knocked Cloud out... And with some of his magic, returned Cloud to his home. Sephiroth laughed to himself, when realizing that, knowing Cloud, he'd be back. And when he came, Sephiroth would show him what pain REALLY meant.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
^_^ So... I decided to update. ^_^ Sorry it took so long, but I was too lazy to write it.. And then Shadowthewindadept kept pushing me... So I started thinking "I NEED TO UPDATE" and so I did. ^_^ This chappie's dedicated to Jou's SakuraTenshi, SageofSky05, and Shadowthewindadept, for pushing me and forcing me to write this chappie. Muahahaahahah! Now, if I can only go on my upstairs computer and get chappies 3,4,5, and 6. ^___^ If you wanna know what happens next, (I'll only give you a small hint) then EMAIL ME. And please review. I find it inspiring to get reviews so pwease?! ^___^ BAI! 


	3. Chapter 3 Unrequited Love?

Disclaimer: I don't own Cloud or Sephy.. Like I've said before if I did... they'd be in my room locked in a cage. But they are owned by Squaresoft (the lucky bastards) and I REFUSE TO SAY ENIX OWNS THEM. SO NYAH! lol  
  
Unrequited Love????  
  
"Cloud?" said Tifa   
  
Cloud suddenly woke up, holding his head. He groaned and noticed the blood pouring down his lip. That's when he remembered what had happened to him. He still didn't know how he got there. He remembered the kiss Sephiroth had given him. He remembered it all to well. For some reason in his mind, when it happened, he had longed for more than just that rough kiss.   
  
"What...is it?" Cloud asked   
  
"Um....I'm sorry to disturb you......." she said looking down "But... I just wanted to let you know that dinner is ready."   
  
Tifa thought it was strange that Cloud was in bed yet again, seeing as earlier..... he had gone out. She didn't understand it. How could he get back into the house without her noticing him comming through the front door? She pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind because she figured that he probably used the window. But then, that brought up another question. Why would he use the window to get into the house, instead of using the door? Again, she pushed the thoughts back. She knew he'd tell her when he was ready.  
  
"Oh.....thank you Tifa." he said "Look...about what happened this morning....." he started  
  
"No....don't worry about it. I'm fine, really. I'm sorry that I acted so emotional. Its just that the thought of you... I know you still love me as much as I love you."  
  
As soon as Cloud nodded, he felt another pain in his heart. She was his friend! How could he continue to lie to her like that? He hated it... And he knew Sephiroth was laughing at him again. Tifa smiled and giggled.  
  
"Well, if you don't want your food to get eaten by Barett I suggest you hurry up." she said   
  
She tried to kiss him on the head and as though she was a stranger Cloud just quickly moved out of the way and she fell onto the bed. She sat up quietly and looked at him confused. He stood up and pulled on his clothes. As he buttoned up a t-shirt that he simply said three words to her.  
  
"I'm so sorry....."   
  
He then walked out the room leaving Tifa with a confused and sad look in her eyes.   
  
"I know he loves me.... I know he does....." she said trying to hold back the tears "I've got to be stronge. Every relationship has its ups and downs. Its the bad things in a relationship that can make people grow closer together." she reassured herself  
  
She simply refused to believe that her relationship with Cloud was falling apart. She was faithful to Cloud, and always will be. But then again, if Cloud didn't love her......then she guessed that she would have to move on. She stood up and walked out the room.  
  
_"That was very rude of you Cloud. First you lie, then you act like you care, then you don't. I'm starting to think I'm having a negative effect on you......"_   
  
"Shut up....." mummbled Cloud "I don't need to be hearing from you."  
  
"What?" said Vincent looking at him   
  
"Oh....sorry Vincent.... I wasn't talking to you. I was just...um....." started Cloud  
  
Before he could think of a lie Yuffie ran into the room smiling as she jumped on Vincent's back. In her hand was a small bag, and it was obvious that either she stole from someone or bought.  
  
"Hiya Vinnie! Have a good day today? I sure did! I was standing outside and as people came along the road I challenged them to a fight and took their materia!!" Yuffie said smile  
  
"Ack! Get OFF of me now Yuffie." said Vincent as he fell back out of his seat  
  
"Don't tell me that what I'm doing is a sin........" said Yuffie  
  
"No...it is just overly annoying." Vincent said glaring at her  
  
Thats when Cloud remembered about Yuffie's 'incident' earlier. He figured Tifa helped her out and that she didn't bleed on his carpet. He was glad for that. He looked over in Tifa's direction and saw that as soon as he looked at her, she turned away from his view. Cloud sighed. He knew it was his fault. After he finished eating his dinner he got up and excused himself. He then went straight to his room.  
  
_"Cloud......"  
_  
"What do you want?" snapped Cloud  
  
_"Don't be mad at me...... its all your fault that you got her upset."  
_  
"Don't you DARE blame this on me!" Cloud said "If you weren't stuck on my mind this wouldn't have happened!"   
  
_"No....stop blaming me for what you do wrong. It is not my fault that I am here. You thought of me, not the other way around Cloud. You don't love her. Face it..ha ha ha ha.. I bet you she already has."_  
  
"SHUT UP!" screamed Cloud   
  
Cloud closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. He didn't want to think about the fact that he didn't love Tifa. He was still in denial. He had always thought they'd be together forever.. But it seemed that it wasn't going to work out that way. All he could do was sit and dream. Hopefully, the dream would help him understand why he didn't love Tifa anymore and if there was someone else in his life that he did love. In his dream he saw Sephiroth. Sephiroth walked towards him and slowly began to take off his clothes...  
  
_"But Sephiroth........" started Cloud in his dream  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." whispered Sephiroth  
  
Sephiroth then began to kiss and nibble his way down Cloud's neck enjoying his sweet taste. A moan escaped from Cloud's mouth. Sephiroth and Cloud embraced eachother and kissed passionately. Before long Cloud said the words he never thought he'd hear himself saying.. Even in a dream.  
  
"I love you Sephiroth...."   
_  
Suddenly Cloud awakened. Sweat poured down Cloud's face. His heart was beating so fast, Cloud thought it might jump out of her heart of his body. He sat up trying to breathe because what he felt...seemed to be real.  
  
"No....." Cloud said breathing heavily "It can't be......"  
  
What could the dream mean? Why was Sephiroth the one Cloud was with? If it meant what Cloud thought it meant...Cloud was in trouble. He didn't know what to do. But the only thing he could do, was to find out if it was really true. He needed to find Sephiroth. But would Sephiroth willingly give him the answer he was looking for?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long. I'm so sorry it took like a couple of months for me to update. It would've been better but you hafta understand that my dad took my computer in to the shop to fix it.. And so I had to wait a couple of days. THEN all my stuff got erased and so I had to start this whole chappie over again.. Believe me, I think the other one was better but I still got happy comments from my friends about this one. I hoped you readers enjoyed it. ;; Remember to read and review! Ja! 


End file.
